


In A (Love) Hotel In Misty Palms Oasis

by Kokorokirei



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Don’t you love that I have 5000 words exactly?, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time Between These Two, Fluffy, NSFW, Omega Asami, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Slightly Altered Canon Plotline, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: For one moment, Asami and Korra just wanted to forget that they infuriated the Earth Queen, Mako and Bolin are still missing, and they just escaped from the Earth Queen’s clutches. In a relationship, still unknown to most, they wanted to confirm their love and forget about the burdens on their shoulders.





	In A (Love) Hotel In Misty Palms Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Book 3 after Asami and Korra meet up with Zuko, Tonraq, and Lin at Misty Palms Oasis. In this version, Korra and Asami have already confessed but they wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

“You know, I don’t remember Mako taking off his shirt for this photo.” Korra laughs, holding up one of four wanted posters where, true to her word, Mako was in a tank top. “Of course, Bolin has to smile even though we got branded as wanted criminals by the Earth Queen.”

 

“Those posters only prove how polar opposite those two are.” Asami giggled, looking over Korra’s shoulder. Korra could smell the faint scent of flowery sweetness fill her nose when Asami leaned in from behind. A gentle hand was placed onto broad shoulders, casual and friendly. Asami reached over to pluck a paper from Korra’s hand, her fingertips lightly traced along Korra’s palm as it left. “Of course, you’re putting on such a smug look on your face.”

 

Ignoring how close Asami’s voice was to her ear, Korra whips around to face the other woman, flashing her a smirk. She even added finger guns to add to the effect. “I was hoping it would intimidate the Earth Queen with my ruggedness.”

 

Asami chuckled at Korra, patting the top of her head. She cooed, “I’m sure she was very scared of you.”

 

Korra whipped out the final poster, taking a glance and laughing. “Actually, I think she should be scared of you.” Korra showed Asami her own wanted poster. Her picture shaped her face was distorted in anger, her lips frowning and her eyebrows furrowed. “You look like you want to murder someone already.”

 

Taking the poster and having a chance to take a closer look, Asami blushed and shook her head. “Maybe I was trying to look intimidating.” She suggested with a slight smirk on her lips. Green eyes glance down at Korra as she continued to say, “With everything we have been through, getting branded as a criminal definitely didn’t make anything better. When I first met you and everyone else, I didn’t think I would get my face plastered on a wanted photo, but there’s a first time for everything.”

 

“It could be worse. Your face could have been used in representing the Equalists.” Korra says, a bit worried that she made a pretty offensive joke, considering Asami’s relationship with her father. She hasn’t spoken much about Hiroshi and Korra hope it didn’t struck a nerve. It was meant to add to the light and casual conversation she was having with the fellow Omega.

 

Luckily, Asami didn’t seem offended. She even smiled and hid a chuckle behind her hand. She says, “If Amon used my face, the only followers he would get are the wrong types. He’ll have to add perverts onto his hate list.”

 

The women fell into a round of laughter at their own mindless banter. Korra felt at ease. Sure, they weren’t in a peaceful situation. With Mako and Bolin still missing, meeting with former Fire Lord Zuko, Lin, and Tonraq here at Misty Palms Oasis, and having to worry about missing airbenders, Korra felt such a heavy weight on her shoulders. It was nice to be able to spend some quality time, alone, with Asami. The other woman always made the Alpha happier and more relaxed, being able to feel more confident when she rushed forward in her brash decisions. 

 

Asami turns around, heading to the nightstand of their hotel, pouring herself a cup of water. She offered one for Korra, who declines. Instead, Korra found herself watching Asami drink her water. With eyes close, lips pouted and out to form a slight ‘o’ shape, drinking in the cold water, Korra watch at how Asami’s neck twitched and flinched to swallowed down the liquid. Blue orbs gaze upon the pale neck, unconsciously licking her lips, Korra imagined what Asami’s neck would feel like if she was biting into it.

 

“I guess those people thought we were a couple.” Asami casually says, jerking Korra out of her thoughts. Korra felt a blush crawl to her cheeks, mentally cursing herself for thinking about Asami in such a sexual way.

 

“Huh?” Korra stuttered. Her blue eyes spotted a few condom packages on the table, making Korra blush even further. In embarrassment, she rubbed the back of her head. “Oh! Ah...yeah...hahaha. I guess they did.” 

 

“I mean,” Asami stopped to correct herself, feeling a blush on her cheeks as she turned to Korra, looking shyly at the Avatar. “We are a couple, right?”

 

It was hard to really register Asami’s word at that moment. Couple. That made Korra’s heart swell. She liked how Asami referred to them, not Mako and Asami or Mako and Korra. The word ‘couple’ referred to Asami and Korra. “W-We are, Asami. It’s just that with everything going on, it’s hard to really sit down and be a couple. Yah know?”

 

“Yeah.” Asami softly says, smiling to herself. “But I wouldn’t want this with anyone else unless it was with you, Korra.”

 

Korra felt her heart rip in two. Asami was being too cute for her and Korra felt ashamed that, two seconds ago, she was imaging biting into Asami’s neck. She thought,  _ I just want to kiss her cute face and give her a big hug.  _ Then she stopped for a second, reconsidering her words.  _ I mean, I can kiss her. Right? We’ve kissed before so it’s nothing new. _

 

“C-can I kiss you? Now. This minute.” Korra suddenly said, sounding more like a command than a question. She didn’t mean to sound like she was ordering Asami but it came out that way. A faint blush covered Asami’s cheek, making Korra feel even more nervous than before.  _ Spirits, Korra. Calm down. Asami’s your girlfriend so stop sounding like general or something.  _ “I mean...please? Is that okay? To...kiss you?”

 

_ I sound like an idiot,  _ Korra thought, biting her lower lips. Asami just made her head grow fuzzy and unclear. She never really had this much of a problem speaking, not even as bad when she was dating Mako. Yet the soft chuckle from Asami only lighten her mood. Looking up, Asami had such a soft smile on her full lips. The dark red color was alluring for Korra’s eyes. She loved how it fitted Asami’s style and Korra imagined kissing those lips already. Green eyes seems to glow a bit brighter as Asami stepped up to Korra, whispering, “Of course you can, Korra. I am your girlfriend, right?”

 

“Y-yeah.” Korra nodded, stepping up to Asami. Looking up into green eyes, Korra felt a overwhelming need to protect Asami. In response, she wraps her arms around Asami’s waist, letting Asami rest her forehead against her. Bringing their bodies close, Korra slowly rocked their bodies in a slow and swaying dance. She didn’t even realize what she was doing. The Avatar was letting her body made the decisions and Asami didn’t mind the contact.

 

“Korra?” Asami says, sighing as her hands felt up Korra’s shoulders. Her inner omega was saying,  _ Yes. That’s a real Alpha you’re holding. Korra’s a strong and worthy Alpha for you.  _ “Do you love me?”

 

“Of course I love you, Asami.” Korra replies. Her hands linger around the small area of Asami’s back, her finger itching to massage Asami’s skin, yet she held back. Asami was too overwhelming for her. Her nose smelled Asami’s scent, her touch felt like it was on fire everytime she made contact with Asami, and her eyes could only soak up the vision of Asami. “I’m so happy to be able to have this time alone with you.”

 

“Me too, Korra.” Asami hummed, reaching up to cup Korra’s face. Their breaths mingled together, their faces growing closer. Their lips hover a bit. Lost in this silent word, the couple rocked against each other to a silent music, content in their private world. The mess happening outside their world was nothing but a blur to their minds.

 

Korra stopped to whisper, “I wish I can show you off to the world.”

 

“I know you do.” Asami whispered back, her lips gently kissing on the outer corners of Korra’s lips, sighing into the heated contact.

 

“When I saw my dad and told him about what you did to save me, I just wanted to tell him right then and there.” Korra tighten her grip around Asami’s waist. “I just want to scream that you’re mine.”

 

“Don’t.” Asami whimpered, kissing Korra’s cheek as she pushed her body closer to the Alpha. “Not yet, Korra. Please? I just want to enjoy our little world with just us, for a little longer. No one knows except us, our little secret.”

 

“I know.” Korra groaned, hitching her breath as Asami’s hands roamed across her upper back. She lets out a soft, low growl. “I just need someone to know you belong to me. I want someone to know they can’t look at you the way I do.”

 

“I want no one but you.” Asami sighs, kissing along Korra’s jawline. As she kissed, she continued to mumble her words. “I only want you.”

 

Korra lets out a ragged whine, pushing her head to the side so she can kiss Asami’s exposed neck. When she does, Asami tilts her head so Korra can have more access to her neck. The Avatar moans, “It’s so hard. With everything that is going on, I can barely contain myself. You’re always on my mind. I just want everything to stop so we can be alone.”

 

“We are alone.” Asami reminded. “Right now. It’s just you and me right now.” Asami leaned back to look into soulful blue eyes. “Me.” A small peck on Korra’s lips. “You.” Another peck on the lips. “No one else but us.” 

 

Asami crashed her lips against Korra, moaning into the taste of her Alpha. Korra happily purred, feeling Asami’s passion through the kiss. Their lips rocked against each other, creating a symphony of music with their voices as they have themselves to each other. Asami palmed Korra’s blue top, ruffling it as it rose up the Avatar’s body. Korra found herself rocking into Asami, wanting more of the Omega’s touch and body heat. It was addicting. They were like a drug for each other and they ravished it with their lips. 

 

Deciding to be more bold, Korra slipped her tongue out into Asami’s mouth, earning a whimper. It send a spark of pleasure to shoot down Asami’s core as she welcomed Korra’s tongue. The invading tongue explored Asami’s cavern, dancing with her tongue as well. All that came out of Asami’s mouth was gasps and groans, followed by a string of needy whimpers.

 

They didn’t realize that their bodies stumbled near the bed. Asami fell back, followed by Korra landing on top of her. The impact broke the kiss. When Korra realize the position she was in, the reality of the situation started to hit her. She panicked,  _ Oh my spirits, are we going to do it? Oh spirits, it looks like it. Asami is under me. Oh spirits, can I touch her? Should we keep going? Can I keep going? Should I ask? Is Asami even ready? Has Mako gone this far with Asami? Should I let Asami lead? Am I ready? Of course, I am. I wanted this for so long. Oh spirits, I should ask if we can keep going. _

 

“Asami?” Korra began, looking into heavily aroused green eyes.

 

Meanwhile, Asami was thinking,  _ Oh spirits, I should’ve have showered before we did this. Should I ask her if I can shower before we start? Or will that ruin the moment? I mean we have been stuck in the desert for days so surely she’ll let me? Wait. Are we going to do it? Or are we going to stop? I don’t even know if Korra is ready. I should ask. _

 

“Korra.” Asami says, looking up to big blue eyes.

 

They stared at each other, lost in their own minds. Asami forgot what she was going to ask, as well as Korra. The idea of being in this position was mind-blanking to them. It was overwhelming. They were just stuck, unsure of who should start first.

 

Finally, after what seem to be a few minutes, Asami shyly looks away. She mumbles, “You can touch me, Korra.”

 

Blue eyes linger at the loose jacket that Asami wore. Korra’s mind was already undressing her but her hands hover over it like she was scared she was going to hurt the jacket. Korra stutters, “A-A-Are you su-sure?”

 

“Only if you want to.” Asami answered, her eyes glancing at the nightstand besides the bed. “Since the hotel staff was nice enough to supply us, it would be a shame to let it go to waste.”

 

“You know, I’m starting to think we went to the wrong kind of hotel.” Korra says, looking over her shoulder. “No wonder why Lin gave us such a weird look.”

 

“I mean...I’m not complaining.” Asami purred, feeling slightly shy as she pats Korra’s cheek so she would look at her.

 

“Me too.” Korra softly replied. Her hands still hovered over Asami, a bit nervous to begin any form of touching. The Avatar even started to shake a bit and Korra had to get off of Asami to calm her nerves.

 

This alerted Asami, who got up to wrapped her arms around Korra’s shoulders. With a gentle voice, she says,“Hey, it’s okay to stop. We don’t have to do anything. I know you have a lot on your plate so don’t force yourself for me.”

 

“No, it’s not that I don’t want to do it. It’s just that I’m really nervous.” Korra admitted, pouting her lips. Asami resisted the urge to capture those lips again, feeling her heart melt at her adorable Alpha. “I never really had any experiences with another woman and Mako was really the only other past partner I’ve had, but we barely did much, if not anything. So...I guess I’m just nervous.”

 

Asami leans in to kiss Korra on the cheek, smiling into it. “Well, if it makes you feel better, Mako and I didn’t really do much so it’s a first for me as well. I’m nervous too. I want our first time to be special and it already is.”

 

“Really?” Korra asked, looking a bit more hopeful.

 

“Really.” Asami confirmed, kissing Korra’s forehead. 

 

“Then...can I touch you?” 

 

The Omega lets out a small chuckle at the obvious, but considerate, questions Korra has been asking. Taking the Avatar’s hand and placing it on her chest, Asami purred, “You already are.”

 

Korra felt her mind go blank. Her hand palmed Asami’s chest through the jacket. Even though the fabric acted like a barrier, Korra could already feel how plump and perky Asami’s chest was. It was warm. It felt so real in Korra’s hand that she wondered if she was dreaming. Her hand wrapped perfectly around a breast and Korra wondered if it was bigger than what she thought, since she felt a bit of the fleshy mound spill out of her hand. It was hard to tell through the jacket but Korra was, nevertheless, more than excited.

 

Meanwhile, Asami started to unbutton her jacket, letting it fall off her slender shoulders where she wore a simple red tank under it. Korra’s eyes widen as the layers of clothing slowly falling off, like letting the petals fall off of a withering flower. Soon, Asami had her tank off, leaving her in her black bra. Before Korra knew it, in a flash that was off as well. Now Korra was staring at her half naked girlfriend. Her eyes linger on Asami’s chest where her predictions about how perky they must be came true, dotted with pink harden nubs on the tips. Korra felt an ache in her core and something starting to strain against her pants.

 

Asami gently pulled Korra back on top of her, sighing as she felt the weight of the Alpha. She lets out a small whimper when she felt a harder pressure near her groin, smiling at the fact that Korra was having a reaction to seeing her bare. Shyly, she asked, “Do you like what you see?”

 

Korra swallowed a dry gasp, shaking her head, a bit eagerly. Her hands was squeezing and pinching the soft mounds, relishing at how soft Asmai’s skin was. Careful thumbs quickly flick the harden nubs, earning a slight whimper from Asami. Her eyes watch Asami become undone under her, her green eyes grew blank with arousal and her mouth parted a bit. Her lips looked more swollen from the kissing, pouting as Asami flinched with each twist of her nipples that Korra performed. Korra thought,  _ If this is how she reacts to her breast being touched, I wonder how she reacts when I’m… _

 

There was a sharp twitch of her now hardening cock. It roared, trying to alert the Avatar of its presence. Korra hissed at it, finding her hips already rocking forward. The bulge thumped again Asami’s groin, earning a slight whimper from red lips. Asami purred, biting her lower lips as she smiled. Korra felt her heart pumped out more blood to darken the blush on her cheeks. Seeing Asami like this was truly too much for Korra. Asami was like a goddess and Korra found it hard to believe that she was able to pleasure this goddess.

 

Feeling a bit bolder, Korra unbutton Asami’s pants and started to tug them down her long legs. Asami lifted her hips to let Korra take them off. The entire time, Korra’s heart was drumming like crazy. She ate up every single detail of Asami’s skin and the curves of her waist, all the way to the dark curls that hid pink, succulent lips under it. Asami’s scent was overpowering her nose and Korra felt like she couldn’t get enough. Her hands slowly trailed down, rubbing against Asami’s toned stomach and along her thighs. 

 

Asami began to tug Korra’s top off, in which the Avatar got up to help. She practically rip the top off, revealing her bare upper half. Asami’s eyes widen as she finally got to see her girlfriend fully bare for the first time. Korra was packing in muscle but she still had such a beautiful dip in her hips, smooth skin that highlighted against the somewhat dim lighting of the room, and a nice curve on the outline of her breast. Asami smiled to help make Korra feel more comfortable, knowing the Avatar must be feeling nervous for being bare for the first time. Asami’s hand began to undo the bindings of Korra’s pants, with some help. Korra, feeling more confident and comfortable, swiftly tugged her pants down, letting her cock spring forward. She heard a gasp from Asami, making the Avatar smile in triumph. 

 

Crawling on top of Asami like a panther, Korra nestled herself in between Asami’s legs, sighing at the heat that emanated from her sex. Her hips gently rocked against Asami, the full length of her shaft rubbed against her inner thigh.

 

_ Shit, I’m so comfortable here but I forgot to grab a condom.  _ Korra whipped her head to the night stand. She wondered if she would look stupid going back up and down on Asami. Perhaps she was overthinking it. Asami sensed the sudden tenseness of Korra’s body. She rested herself on her elbows, kissing along Korra’s jawline. She whispered, “You’re doing fine, Korra. Just relax.”

 

The soft kisses and the gentles touches helped ease Korra down as she quickly reached over to grab a condom. Tearing the package and pulling it out, Korra fumbled with it as she pulled it over her aching cock. Asami calmly helped Korra out. When her fingers touched the shaft, Korra felt her desires spike up. Asami’s touch was like electricity and Korra wanted more. Her eyes wander to the wet folds of Asami’s sex, imagining her cock thrusting into it. The image only fueled Korra on and she barely registered that Asami has been patiently waiting for her to continue after putting on the condom.

 

_ Wait,  _ Korra thought as she tried to ignore the instinct to just rut or something.  _ I have to prepare her, right? Yeah, it might hurt if I just put it in. Should...I? Um? Do I just touch her or push in a finger? _

 

Asami finally took the lead after watching Korra seem to freak out by herself for a few minutes. Seeing Korra so fluster was one of Asami’s favorite looks and that’s why she didn’t help out sooner. She enjoyed what she made Korra feel and Asami started to take pity after watching her suffer a bit longer. Her hand swiftly grabbed Korra’s length, lining it up with her entrance. She let the tip rub against her sex, eliciting a moan from Korra.

 

“Shouldn’t I help you prepare?” Korra asked, whimpering at how possibly tight Asami was going to feel. 

 

Asami shushed Korra, leading the tip of the cock. What help was how lubricated the condom was, rubbing against her entrance, making sure she was wet enough. Sure, she would have like to have been prepared first but with how nervous Korra was, Asami wanted to speed things up. If she got Korra through the motions, instead of explaining it to her, she had faith that the Alpha will learn quicker. “Just take it slow and listen to my voice.”

 

Korra nodded her head, sighing as the tip of her cock slightly sunk into the quivering hole. Asami lined Korra up and, with a light tap of her heel on Korra’s back, gently urged the Alpha to push in.

 

What followed was a loud moan from Asami, making Korra look up to watch. Her body strained against the immense heat that coated the tip of her shaft and Korra watch as Asami’s face became distorted in both pain and pleasure.

 

“Are you okay?” Korra asked. Asami nodded her head, even though she winced. “Are you sure?”

 

“It only hurts a bit but I’m fine, Korra.” Asami answered, reaching up to cup Korra’s cheek. Using the heel of her foot, Asami urged Korra to keep pushing, stretching her walls and bringing her a mind-blowing pleasure, tinted with a bit of pain. The pain subsided as Korra was carefully slow. She can see the Avatar visibly flinch, as if trying to resist going faster. When half of Korra’s shaft was inside, it seems as if the worst was over. With a buck of Asami’s hips, Korra was able to slide the rest of her cock inside. They both moan out loud as they completely became one.

 

“A-a-are…” Korra stuttered, unable to finish her sentence as the white hot heat felt amazing. Asami’s walls flutter and tighten around her, making her almost bottom out.

 

“It’s good, Korra. I’m okay.” Asami whimpered. Her body felt like it was on fire. She felt so full yet unsatisfied. There was a different sort of pain now. Her walls seem to loosen and tighten, wanting some sort of friction. “Please move, it hurts more now than you’re so still.”

 

Korra nodded her head. Her hand on Asami’s hips, she watch as her cock became unsheathed from the tight cavern, leaving only the tip inside. Then her hips bucked forward, pushing into inviting walls. Asami lets out a wail, not in pain but in pure ecstasy. The pain was faint but Asami felt the friction elicit a mind-numbing pleasure that shook her core. Her hands dug into Korra’s upper arms, holding herself from losing her sanity into this sea of heat. Her walls tighten and clenched around Korra, beckoning to move. 

 

The sight of Asami under her, her mouth open with heavy pants, her legs spread to accommodate Korra, and the subtle juices that dripped from her cunt in response to the pounding shaft inside of her; all of it was a sight that Korra imprinted on her mind. Her hips began to move again, watching every inch of her cock slid out. Korra watch Asami’s swollen lips cling onto her retreating shaft. She licked her lips at the sight. Her ears was filled with Asami’s whimpering at being empty. When she thrusted inside, Asami’s whimpering turned into heavy moans. Her sex welcomed her cock, sucking it back inside. This kept on. In and out, in and out, in and out until Korra found herself at a rhythm.

 

Korra’s hands roamed across Asami’s body, exploring new areas she hasn’t touched. Across her collarbone, fluttering around her waist, and gripping into her thighs, Korra found her hands touching along the folds of Asami’s sex. Her fingers trail over a hooded clit. Pulling it back, Korra watch an angry red clit twitch as her cock rammed inside. The tip of her fingers rubbed against it, making Asami squeal and buck her hips.

 

She felt Asami’s walls tighten so harshly that it slowed her pace. It felt like her cock was being swirled and sucked inside, leaving Korra to hang onto the bed sheets as it milked her cock. She could hear Asami saying her name like a chant, over and over. Asami’s legs tighten around her waist, pushing her closer to the Omega. Korra leaned down to suckle on the pale flesh of Asami’s neck, hissing when a rough contraction overcame Asami before she fell limp. When her lips left Asami’s neck, there was a light red mark.

 

When Korra got up, Asami was whimpering as it caused the shaft inside of her to shift a bit. Her body felt hyper sensitive and Asami could barely say anything to encourage Korra to let herself go. Her hazy green eyes look up at Korra, hoping her silent message would reach the Alpha. Korra felt Asami’s walls purposely clench around her and she hissed as it drew a slithering spark to travel down her spine.

 

It seems that Korra got the message. She wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and thrusted inside with a quicker speed. Asami lets out a whine as she clung onto Korra, feeling a numbing pleasure in between her legs. She could hear Korra grunting on top of her and Asami whimpered when Korra’s teeth roughly graze against her neck again.

 

“N-No-No mate mark, K-Korra.” Asami reminded, knowing she still wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

 

Korra lets out a low groan but she nodded her head. Her mouth sucked onto Asami’s collarbone as her body shuddered with an orgasm that ripped through Korra’s core. Her body shivered and shook and Korra came, relishing in the pleasure. Deep inside, Korra wish she was filling Asami up but with the busy events in their lives, Asami hasn’t had the time to take the routine of proper birth control pills. So this will have to do. Making sweet love with Asami was more than enough.

 

Meanwhile, the sensitivity from her first orgasm rocked Asami into her second one. Her body felt like it was melting and Asami held onto Korra as a lifeline. The Omega muffled her whines and whimpers by kissing along Korra’s neck.

 

The Alpha’s cock twitch and shook before falling limp. Korra huffed as she rested on Asami, fully spent from her orgasm. Their panting filled the room, and it sounded so comforting to both women. Korra kissed along Asami’s jawline before capturing her lips, making her moan. 

 

Asami whimpered as Korra pulled out, sighing at the desirable stretched out feeling. She lets out a low hum in approval as Korra pulls the condom off, flinging it into the empty basket next to the bed.

 

“Are you alright?” Korra asked as she slipped onto her side, spooning Asami. 

 

“Of course, I am.” Asami answered, purring into Korra’s embrace. “I love you, Korra.”

 

“I love you too, Asami.” Korra purred before drifting off to sleep. 

 

XXX

 

“Look, if you two want to keep your relationship a secret, maybe don’t just wander into a love hotel.” Lin says as she saw Asami and Korra outside. They were in the plaza and, since it was early morning, there was barely any people around. 

 

Korra coughed and blushed. “What? Huh? We don’t know what you’re talking about, Lin. Asami and I just crashed when we registered into the hotel room.”

 

Lin raised an eyebrow, rolling her eyes. “Kid, you’re talking to a cop who has busted many teens from going into a love hotel when they aren’t really hitting the age minimum. However, you two are fine.”

 

“Well, we were too tired.” Asami says, nervously. “If Korra and I did go to a love hotel, we weren’t aware.”

 

Lin’s eyes flicker to Asami’s neck, spying a red hickey. She lets out a smirk and shrugs her shoulders. “Fine, I’m just saying you two went to a love hotel and not a regular one. You’re lucky it was just me who saw you two, especially since you guys seem to want to be hush over your relationship.” Asami and Korra blushed, making Lin more amused. She added, “Just speculating.”

 

“Thanks.” Korra mumbled, unable to look at Lin in the eye.

 

Lin pointed to Asami’s neck as she says, “You got a ‘bug bite’ there.” She raised her eyebrows, giving Asami a ‘I know what that really is’ look.

 

Asami slapped her neck to cover it, a blush coating her cheeks. She quietly says, “Thanks for letting me know.”

 

“No problem kid.” Lin responds before turning away. She waves and says, “Meet the rest of the group at the tavern at noon so we can discuss other plans, lovebirds.”

 

“Okay.” Korra stuttered, waving Lin off. Asami and her both stood there, unable to really respond or react to what had just happen.

 

“Did you know you that were registering into a love hotel?” Asami finally asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

 

“Not until I actually realize why we had condoms in our room.” Korra answered. “Did you?”

 

“Not until I saw the condoms so I thought you knew. That’s why I made the first move.” Asami and Korra gawked at each other before laughing their heart out.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to “Hotel California” when I wrote this. It’s a good song. Kinda fitted the mood of this work.
> 
> Tumblr @kokoro—nerd


End file.
